The Real Parents
by Nellie Lovetts U
Summary: Brennan discovers that Max and Christine Keenan are not her real parents. How will she react to the truth? Will Booth be there to comfort her? Slight BxB RATING MAY CHANGE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**__ Well, this is my first story, so go easy on me. I've been writing fics for a while and just decided to post my work. So sit back, relax, and enjoy: ) P.S. Please review, I'm all anxious to see what everyone thinks!_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Bones, I don't own Jonny Cash or June Carter-Cash**_

Booth and Brennan drove quietly away from the diner. They were celebrating yet another successful case. Booth pulled up to Brennan's apartment complex. Brennan had invited him in, eager for his company, and Booth took the invitaion.The pair took the elevator up to her apartment and she quickly unlocked her door.

" Wow Bones, you finally bought a TV! " He said walking over to her couch and plopping himself down. He turned it on and began flipping through channels. Brennan soon joined him with some snacks

" I took your advice, and tried to learn more about pop culture. "

" And?"

"What?" she looked at him with confusion.

"What did you learn? "

" I learned that a rich heiress named Paris Hilton is an icon to many girls, eventhough she is ignorant, careless to animals, other people, and the amount of alcoholic beverages she drinks. "

" You must a put alot of deep thought into that. " Booth said sarcastically.

" Actually-"

"I was being sarcastic. " He said rubbing a hand over his face. Booth continued to flip through channels as Brennan told him how illogical each show was.

" Stop! " she said suddenly, seeing something that caught her interest.

"Bones, this is the country music video channel. "

" Who are those singers? " She asked pointing to a man and women on a stage. The video they were in was from the 1960s, and the two seemed to be a couple.

" I'm no country music expert, but please don't tell me you've never heard of Jonny Cash or June Carter Cash, his wife? "

" Actually, they look really familiar, like I knew them or met them..." Brennan strained to remember where she had seen the duo.

"Are you sure Bones? "

" I... I don't know, I think I've seen them. "

" That's really weird, maybe your parents listened to their music? "

" No."

Booth had never seen Brennan so flustered. She was trying so hard to figure out why they were so farmiliar that her lip began to bleed from her consistent chewing

"Bones, give it up, you probably just thought you saw them, you made your lip bleed. "

She put her hand up to her mouth and found a drop of blood trickling down her chin. Brennan ran over to her sink and pressed a wet rag against her lip to stop the light bleeding. After the blood stopped, she looked at Booth and gave a sigh.

"Your right, I just get flustered when I can't figure something out. Maybe I'll remember later."

**Review so I can post my next chapter OR leave it to be unfinished **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_**Well, here's my next chapter, it's a bit dramatic but, enjoy! P.S. Thanks to the peoples who reviewed, you guys are awesome! **_

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN BONES : ( I DON'T OWN JOHNNY CASH OR JUNE CARTER-CASH**

It had been yet another day of paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork. The sky was a drab grey, matching with Temperance Brennan's mood. She was tired, twenty-four hours of consist working had left her bleary eyed and aggrevated.

The scientist had been walking back to her office with a stack of papers and a mug full of coffee when she had a flashback.

_" Look it her, she's so beautiful " A women looked at Brennan from where she lay. She had long, dark, hair and a kind face. The women gave Temperance a warm smile and then looked over at a man sitting down, looking disraught. _

_" She's got your eyes." he said, his face softening. The women's eyes welled up with tears and she quivered as she spoke._

_" John, we can't let her go. I can't let my baby be taking away from me. " He walked over to her and hugged her. _

_" I know, this is a hard decision, but it's for her safety. "_

_" Can't we just leave the state? They won't follow if we move across the country. "_

_" June, they'll be after us until they hunt down the baby. This is for her safety."_

Brennan stopped in her tracks, her papers and mug fell to the floor as she dropped them unconsiously. The papers flew across the lab yet Brennan was oblivious to the mess.

Her arms were glued to her sides as she endlessly stared off into space.

Angela's head shot up when she heard the crash of the mug hitting the ground and she scrambled away from her work to see what had happened.

" Sweetie? "

No response came from Brennan, who seemed to be in a trance.

A look of concern washed over her face as she continued to talk to Brennan.

" Bren, honey, look it me. " Angela gave her friend a gentle shake.

Finally Brennan glanced over at Angela, her face a sickish pale color.

" Their, their my...my parents...no...this isn't possible..." the scientist muttered to herself.

" Bren, what's going on? "

" Angela...John...Johnny Cash and June Carter...their...their..my parents. "

" Bren...how...why...how do you know this? "

" I, I had a flashback, they were talking about me, saying I was their child and...I don't no "

" Honey sit down. "

Brennan reluctantly sat in a chair and took in slow, shaky, breaths. She quivered and was in shock, yet, she did not shed a tear.

"Are you positive? " Angela asked the scientist gently.

" K...kinda...I...I'm being illogical...basing something like this on a simple memory. "

" Sweetie this is a big shock. Memories can bring out so many things about are past, this could be very possible. "

" I know, but-" Brennan tried to argue, but she was in no position to banter.

" No buts, were going to find out about this Brennan, were going to find your real parents. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, the next few will be alot more exciting and longer, so hang in there:)**

_**Enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

Angela had left Brennan to let things settle in her mind. She found that the artists be worried was nonsense. The scientist repeatdly blew off this odd memory, telling herself that it was illogical and stupid. Still, Brennan was scared and shocked, even if she wouldn't admit it.

After she calmed herself down a little more, she decided to call Booth and tell him.

" Booth? " she said trying to keep her voice level.

" What's going on Bones?"

" W..Well, remember that talk we had about Johnny Cash and June Carter? "

" Yeah. "

" I..I think their my parents. "

Booth was silent for a couple seconds before replying.

" B...Bones,...are you sure? " He could barely muster out words to ask her how this was possible.

" ...kind of, I..I had a flash back. They were talking to me, it was..." Her voice trailed off as she vivedly remembered the sweet, caring, voice of the June and the gruff, yet kind voice of John.

" I 'm coming to the lab Bones. "

" No! I'm fine! " she persisted, her voice sounding frail and meek no matter how hard she tried to disguise it.

Booth hung up, making the decision final.

Brennan gave a sigh, and slumped into her chair. She felt confused, at that moment she had many mixed feelings. She was scared, shocked, exhausted, skeptical, and in away, heart broken.

Without giving a second thought to it, Brennan swung her chair around to her desk and picked up paperwork.

_Working will make me stop thinking about this illogical memory_

As soon as Angela heard the rustling of papers, she ran staright to Brennan's room and nearly tore the work from her hands.

" Ange!! "

" You are not working right now! You are going home. " Angela's tone seemed to convince Brennan very little, who tried to grab the papers from Angela's hand.

She slapped the scientst's hands away and began to drag her away from the lab.

" But Booth said he wanted to talk to me. " Brennan whined doing anything to stay in the Jeffersonian.

" Booth can wait or go to your apartment, you're going home, eating ice cream, and not thinking about cases. "

"Ange-"

Angela led Brennan to the car and with a hug and "get some rest and relax sweetie" , she skipped off back to the lab.

Brennan reluctantly got into the car and drove away from the Jeffersonian, letting what had happened sink in and trying to take her friend's advice.

**Note: REVIEW!!!!! Here's the deal, if I have a total of 15 reviews, another chapter will be posted AND you will get a mini squint squad that will talk to you and stay in your pockets:)**


End file.
